


Talk Geeky to Me

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Begging, Classic Doctor Who References, Dirty Talk, Doctor Who References, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Stiles, Lots and lots of references, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pining, Stiles Wears Glasses, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are the most typical combo of nerd plus geek two teenage boys could be; and as stereotypical as they could ever get, they're each other's only friend. That usually doesn't bother Stiles much, Derek is the best best friend he could ever hope to have, but sometimes when he thinks about his fate of possibly not having his first kiss until college, he starts wishing he had a few more friends--or at least more people who were a bit more interested in him other than when they need to copy his notes.</p><p>In a fit of curiosity about how kissing feels like, Stiles proposes Derek that they each be the other's first kiss--strictly platonic, of course. But afterwards, Stiles can't stop noticing how hot Derek is, can't stop thinking about kissing and touching him.</p><p>OR</p><p>The five times Derek and Stiles "fake" kiss and one time they take things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Geeky to Me

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic contains a lot of references. (classic) doctor who, lord of the rings, star wars, WoW, etc. some of you might not understand them, but i wanted to show derek and stiles having conversations about their interests because i think it's important for the fic and to show how their relationship works. so in some cases they talk a lot about those things, there's an especially heavy conversation about doctor who. also, i link to some videos and information, if you want to understand it better. there's a particular link when they're talking about lord of the rings that if you don't know what it is about, i advise you to click it to understand the fic better, because they talk about it.
> 
> this fic contains spoilers for the fiftieth year anniversary of doctor who.
> 
> also, DISCLAIMER: i'm not really a geek/nerd??? i mean, i don't consider myself one. i just have a lot of knowledge and like some things here and there. 
> 
> anyway, this fic is one of the first fics with plot i finish in a while, i usually only write porn lmao. which, i'm sorry if the smut in the fic turned out to be too kinky for their first time or what (you can read in the tags) but the truth is that idk how to write smut that is too vanilla. i mean, how do you make vanilla sex sound interesting???? so yeah hahahah.
> 
> hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles is probably the most typical combo of nerd plus geek someone could be. He thrives on science fiction and fantasy, has a vast collection of comic books, wears big glasses that cover his whole face, is in the math club for pure passion for math, plays video games every day, has the second best grades in school and is, obviously, seen as a giant loser by the whole school. 

And also, to make it even more stereotypical, his social circle consists of only one person; which was no big surprise, though, he pretty much knew since middle school that that was probably going to be the case throughout his high school years. The surprise, though, was that his best friend is a totally different person he thought he would be.

Stiles always thought that Scott would be by his side for the rest of their life, that they would be in high school and college together, then come back to Beacon Hills and be each other’s best men at their weddings. They met first day of kindergarten when the class was playing dodge ball and Scott had an asthma attack, Stiles being the one to help him. After that they were inseparable. At least, until the summer before high school started and Scott’s dad got a job with the FBI.

The McCalls soon moved to LA, and Stiles was left in Beacon Hills alone and freaking out about how he’d survive high school. He created scenarios where he’d have lunch every day on his own, not having anyone to talk to about the last thing he researched or comment on the latest Marvel movie that came out. He’d have no one to ask for their notes when he was having a hard day with his ADHD, he’d have no one to marathon cartoons all weekend, no one to play Call of Duty with him. Stiles didn’t mind having a small social circle, but being _alone_ sounded terrifying. 

But to Stiles surprise, when the first day of high school came he only spent a few hours by himself, hours that he spent trying desperately to find someone who would be somewhat interested to talk to him and be friends. But thankfully during lunch a boy with dark hair and strong eyebrows approached him and commented on his Doctor Who t-shirt. Stiles had been absolutely surprised, because he wasn’t just wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt, he was wearing a _classic_ Doctor Who t-shirt, with the costume of the fourth Doctor stamped on the fabric, making it look like he was wearing the same clothes worn by Tom Baker.

Stiles smiled brightly at that, and instantly knew that that was his opportunity of making a friend who would understand him and, most importantly, like and share his interests. The boy quickly introduced himself as Derek, and asked if Tom Baker was Stiles’ favorite Doctor. Stiles replied a enthusiastically yes, and Derek shared that his favorite Doctor was Patrick Troughton, so much that he even had watched all recons episodes, but that Matt Smith was a close second for him because of how much Eleven reminded him of Two. As they sat and started having lunch together, Stiles commented how Jamie was probably his favorite companion (and that he definitely wanted to cosplay him someday, kilts were _awesome_ ) and how Mind Robber was an excellent arc. Conversation quickly followed of them discussing their best arcs and the occasional New Who episode. 

After that, they started having lunch together every day, sitting next to each other on the classes they shared, joined the math club together, and spent all their weekends playing video games or raiding on WoW. Their friendship formed very quickly, and a few months after high school started Stiles could already say he had a new best friend. Stiles couldn’t be happier with whom he ended up being friends with, not having been forced to find someone he barely tolerated only to have someone to sit together at lunch, or let him copy their notes. Derek was _the_ perfect match for Stiles, more than Scott was if Stiles was going to be honest with himself.

Scott was a great friend, don’t get him wrong, Stiles missed him dearly, skype chatted with him whenever he could, but sometimes Derek understood Stiles better than anyone else had ever done. Scott played video games with Stiles alright, but he got tired of it after 4 hours. while Stiles and Derek literally played 10 hours non stop on saturdays with only bathroom and food pauses. Scott didn’t get Classic Who, said the pace was too slow, while Derek had watched all the over 600 episodes, even the recons. Scott had never watched Star Wars, as much as Stiles insisted him to, while Derek could quote all the original trilogy, complain about Jar Jar Binks and sing [The Star Wars That I Used To Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJlbPXZEpRE) at the the top of his lungs with him.

Derek was _perfect_ , and Stiles sometimes even thought he was even _geekier_ than him. Derek had a legit comic book collection, with rare copies from years ago that he bought on ebay; his warlock could beat the shit out of Stiles’ hunter on a 1v1 arena; he had watched more Classic Who episodes than Stiles and even ventured into Big Finish audios; he even had watched everything there was to watch of Star Trek (which, to his dismay, Stiles hadn’t, but that one time Derek tried making Stiles watch it, he picked [a movie about a _whale_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek_IV:_The_Voyage_Home) and Stiles fell asleep on the first twenty minutes of movie). The only thing that Derek wasn’t was a bigger nerd than Stiles: Stiles still had better grades than him and spent hours and hours researching and studying for fun.

So Stiles may be a huge nerd _and_ geek (what a combo, right?), but at least he has a best friend who understands him even better than himself. Stiles thinks his life is nearly perfect, and is 98% content with what he has, the only problem being that sometimes his loserness and lack of social circle bothers him a little. Mostly because he’s a growing teenage boy, and he’s tired of having to surf the internet for porn to get a release and dreaming constantly about touching a girl’s boobs. He especially hates that Lydia doesn’t even know his name and will never even look twice at him.

“It’s just so unfair, you know?” Stiles sighs, lying on his bed with his head on his pillow, while Derek is lying with his head resting on the end of the bed. “I mean, Jackson doesn’t even know how smart she is. _No one_ appreciates that except me! But oh, no, she doesn’t care about me because I’m a loser with no brain to mouth filter that can go on and on about all universes of Marvel, which of course no one is freaking interested about.”

This is not Stiles’ first rant on how frustrated he is about his unrequited crush, he always goes on and on about Lydia and how amazing she is and how heartbroken he is to know that he’s never gonna get near her boobs. Stiles totally needs to buy Derek new video games after everything he has endured, listening to everything Stiles has to say and never cutting him down or telling him how pathetic he is. Derek is a blessing.

“I am interested in that,” Derek remarks.

Stiles smiles and nudges Derek’s shoulder with his feet. “Yeah, and that’s why you’re the best friend I could ever hope for,” Stiles says and amends, “But sadly you’re not 5”3 with perfect boobs and amazing strawberry blonde hair.”

Derek doesn’t reply to that, though. They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, but then Stiles breaks it, complaining, “I’m probably never gonna kiss anyone in my life.”

Derek snorts at that. “Of course you will, you’re only 15. I’m sure when you get into an ivy league university you’re gonna find hot nerdy girls who’ll want to kiss you.”

“When _we_ get into an ivy league school, you mean,” Stiles corrects. “We promised we were going to the same college, remember? I’m only going to where you’re going. We’re gonna be roommates and rock the college world together.”

“Of course, Stiles,” Derek agrees, but doesn’t sound so sure of it.

“I’m serious. I have second best grades in school, only losing for Lydia, and you’re not that far behind. We don’t do sports but we’re in math club. I’m sure we can get into pretty awesome universities,” Stiles says, but when Derek doesn’t speak for five seconds he gets nervous and insecure and complements, “I mean, uh, if you want to go college with me or whatever. If you don’t want to, it’s cool, I mean, you’re free to do whatever you want.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, with a reprehensive tone. “Of course I want to go to college with you. I just don’t want to narrow your options and make you choose an university that is not as good as the ones you’ll be accepted in.”

Stiles shakes his head, even though Derek can’t see him. “You’re not make me gonna do anything, man. I won’t go to college without you. You’re my best bro, the Sam to my Frodo, the Ron to my Harry, the companion to my Doctor, yadda yadda.”

“So you’re the Doctor now?” Derek asks teasingly. “I’m older than you, remember? You don’t even look fifteen, much less more than one thousand years old.”

“Well, Matt Smith looked like an infant in 2009 so I think I’d make a good Doctor. I mean, I already have tons of quirks anyway.”

Derek snorts. “You’d have to choose a better outfit though, plaid and converse? Not Doctor material.”

“David Tennant wore converses!” Stiles exclaims, fakely offended. “Converses are cool, okay, different than bowties anyway, that you insist on wearing.”

Derek sighs loudly. “That was _one_ time and it was for uncle Peter’s wedding.”

Stiles can’t help but smile, because he loves to tease Derek. So he continues, “And I know that you insisted on wearing a bowtie because of Doctor Who because your mom told me how she tried to convince you out of it in the shop but you wouldn’t listen.”

Stiles can almost feel Derek’s eyes rolling out of his skull. “At least I don’t wear a 14 foot scarf during winter that sweeps the school’s floor,” Derek points out.

“Shut up, you _love_ that scarf.” Stiles kicks Derek playfully.

“Yeah, I do,” Derek admits and Stiles can hear the smile on his lips.

It’s conversations like this that show how freaking geeky they are. That point out the storm trooper perfect cosplay Stiles has on his closet, and the Han Solo one Derek has on his (they totally dressed like that on Halloween last year). That explain why they are never going to get close to a girl in at least the next three years.

“We’re such losers, man, I’m never getting up close and personal with a girl _ever_ ,” Stiles sighs.

“Do you really think that?”

“That I’m never kissing someone?” Stiles asks. “Well, not _really, really_ , I mean, in a few years I guess, but I at least wanna know how it feels to kiss someone in the near future, you know? Not wait until college and a drunk girl has pity on me and my lack of brain to mouth filter and shut me up by shoving her tongue down my throat.”

“No,” Derek corrects. “I mean, do you think we’re losers?”

“Ah,” Stiles says and frowns. “Well, not really? I mean I love how we are. I love playing video games with you until 5 am and discussing Doctor Who theories and rewatching all Star Wars episodes and killing the most badasses bosses on WoW and getting our tiers 13. I mean, that’s all great, I wouldn’t change that for the world. I just wish more people liked that too so I could get a date and get my first kiss. Maybe touch some boobs, you know? And I wouldn’t mind getting drunk for the first time too.” 

“I see,” Derek says.

And well, Derek is not the very talkative type unless they’re talking about their common interests, but one thing Derek never talks about to Stiles is romance. Or sex. Or anything about girls. Stiles thinks Derek is asexual or aromantic or both. He never seemed interested in any of these things, and well, Stiles just stopped talking about how hot Megan Fox is, how Scarlett Johansson has the most perfect boobs and everything related to that. He realized that talking about any of that would be pointless when he tried showing him that [video of Daisy Lowe for Esquire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49LtBR-iXS8) dancing to a really catchy song in her underwear and being just unbelievably hot. Derek had watched it with a blank face and when Stiles commented, “Matt Smith tapped that for a while. Hot, huh?” Derek just had nodded and let out a not so convincing “Yeah, she’s hot.” So after that, Stiles just dropped the girls talk altogether.

But he can’t help but bring that up, just out of curiosity, “And you? Don’t you think about that?”

“About what?” Derek asks, vaguely confused.

“I don’t know. Kissing. Don’t you wanna kiss someone?”

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Derek says, but to Stiles is not that obvious. “But it’s kinda pointless wishing that when it’s not gonna happen so soon.”

“Dude,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I’m the one who needs to say that. You’re smoking hot, you even grew a beard this summer, which is pretty impressive for a 16-year-old. I mean, it’s not like an _actual_ beard,” and Derek kicks him at that, “more like half a stubble because you only have it on your chin and part of your cheeks, but it’s pretty hot nonetheless. I’m sure tomorrow in our first day of sophomore year loads of girls will be all over that. At least, I think Erica from math club will. I always thought she had a crush on you.”

And out of all of that, the thing Derek chooses to say is, “You’re hot too, Stiles.”

“Man, I wear _glasses_ ,” Stiles says immediately, intending to list all the things that make him a Not Attractive Guy, “Sometimes I have pimples. I don’t have a buzzcut anymore and that helps but I do weight like 135 pounds. I’m scrawny and pale, where is that a definition of hot? Also, even if someone finds me attractive, the minute they start talking to me I’m gonna word vomit on them about black matter and why this trend of being butthurt because Pluto is not a planet anymore is bullshit, and I mean, Derek, they’re not even gonna understand the concept of dwarf planet or erratic orbits.”

Derek sighs. “First, astronomy is interesting, I’m pretty sure people will be interested in that, I particularly like a lot when you talk about that. Second, your glasses suit you. Third, not everyone’s definition of beauty is muscled men, and you’re not even _scrawny_ , you’re lithe. To a lot of people that’s pretty attractive.”

Stiles feels himself smile at that. “Ooh, Derek,” Stiles coos. “Flattery will get you into amazing places. Tell me my eyes are pretty too.”

“Well,” Derek says, and he totally does sound like he has a smile on his lips. “You do have amazing eyes. They are very expressive and whiskey-colored, and your eyelashes, Stiles, it even looks like you wear _mascara_.” 

Stiles is laughing softly at that. “I’m glad you appreciate my beautiful features, Derek. At least someone does. Now I just need to find a girl that thinks so too. I mean, if a dude can see that, why can’t a girl, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Derek replies, quiet.

“I wonder how kissing feels like,” Stiles wonders, after a slight silence had established. “How do you think it feels like?”

“I don’t know. Wet?”

Stiles snorts. “Are you quoting Harry Potter just for kicks or do you really think the girl will be crying when you kiss her?”

Derek chuckles softly. “Just for kicks, I hope my first kiss doesn’t involve any crying.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “I hope mine doesn’t either.”

It’s not like Stiles wants to have his first kiss with someone he loves and all that bullshit some people have. And, you know, pretty much everyone in high school has already kissed someone once, except people like him and Derek. Stiles just wants to kiss someone, anyone really, just to know how it feels like. If it’s everything that people say it is. It would be better if it was with someone he cares about? Yeah, it would, but Stiles isn’t picky anymore. 

That’s when he has a great idea.

“Derek!” Stiles says, kicking him on the shoulder and sitting up on the bed.

Derek follows Stiles and sits up from where he was lying, and asks confused, “What?”

“I think I have an idea,” he says, and suddenly starts worrying that this is a dumb idea.

Derek’s big eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. “What is it? Usually your ideas are never good, I always stop you before we get in trouble in school.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that. I just, I don’t know…” he trails off for a moment. “I mean, do you want your first kiss to be with someone you like-like?”

Derek frowns, but answers, “I guess not. At least just someone that I find pretty.”

Stiles refrains himself from fist bumping the air. “Okay, so, I had this idea. I mean, we both have never kissed someone, and we also find each other figuratively attractive,” he says maybe a little too fast, but decides to go slower on the next words, “So I was thinking that maybe… uh, we could be each other’s first kiss?” Stiles pauses and examines Derek’s face, which looks pretty much blank. So he continues, “We trust each other, there’s really no one to have a better first kiss with, maybe just the love of your life, but you know, it’s better than a first kiss with some drunk girl. We can see how it feels and I don’t know, it can help us not suck too much when we kiss someone we like. What do you think?”

Stiles eyes Derek expectantly, and Derek’s frown has deepened. After 5 seconds of silence, Stiles has to say, “It’s just an idea, anyway, I mean, if it bothers you or something, don’t worry. I know it’s a little bit gay and everything, but I’ve always had in mind that everyone needs a little experimenting in their lives, right?” 

At that, Derek’s frown softens, and he looks a little hesitant but he still says, “Okay.”

“So yeah for kissing?” Stiles asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” Derek says, and he’s not frowning anymore.

Stiles suddenly feels very anxious, and he notices that Derek looks the same too. Stiles thinks that Derek is expecting him to make a move, because he just sits there, waiting and looking at Stiles. Stiles realizes they’re in an awkward position to kiss, because they’re both on different sides of the bed and reaching him would make his neck and back hurt. 

He doesn’t know about being sort of on top of Derek though, because that’s just a kiss between best friends, and he doesn’t think that’s appropriate. He considers his options a bit more, and then just says fuck it and crawls to Derek’s side of the bed and leans his face until it’s only a few inches away from Derek’s. Stiles looks directly into Derek’s eyes and watches Derek’s eyes travel down his face and stop at his lips.

Derek has beautiful eyes, Stiles notices. And of course he has noticed them before, but he’s never been so close to them before. From afar Stiles always thought they were hazel, but now he can’t pinpoint a color; he sees a mix of blue, green and brown, all displayed together on Derek’s irises, and he has the thought that if he could draw, he would love to be able to put those colors on paper. Stiles’ gaze then lowers until it reaches Derek’s mouth just in time to see Derek licking his lips, making them wet and inviting. At that, Stiles really does get the urge to kiss him, so he leans forward the few inches between them and places his lips against Derek’s.

When their lips touch, Stiles immediately closes his eyes, feeling the soft skin of Derek’s wet lips against his own. Stiles can smell Derek’s cologne more distinctively this close, and he smells delicious. Derek’s lips feel warm and amazing and he is overcome with the need to deepen the kiss, but then he hesitates and starts worrying. They never discussed tongues, what if Derek assumed it was just a peck? Does Derek even want to swap saliva with Stiles? If Stiles opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Derek’s mouth is he going to shove him away?

But before he can worry more about that, Derek is opening his mouth and Stiles is enthusiastically opening his and seeking Derek’s tongue with his own. Their tongues slide together into each other’s mouths and Stiles thinks he should find it gross, but he doesn’t. He thinks the sensation is wonderful, and that kissing is probably the best thing two people could do together. He can’t really help it when his hands lift from the bed and he reaches Derek’s face, cupping his cheeks and feeling the stubble against his palms.

Stiles knows the kissy is sloppy, and that they lack finesse, but they’re both as enthusiastic as they could ever get. Derek has placed his hands around Stiles’ waist, and Stiles can swear he’s making little noises as they kiss. Stiles gives it all to the kiss, and he gets a little too carried away, because the last thing he knows he’s pushing Derek down the bed until he’s lying down, not stopping kissing him at any moment.

Stiles is straddling Derek now, but he doesn’t even notice what he’s doing, just that he needs to kiss Derek and never stop. His right hand has traveled to Derek’s waist, while the other still lays on his cheek; Derek’s hands both now wrapped around Stiles’ neck. Stiles wants to press his body against Derek’s and he can’t really help how he lowers his body until he’s almost lying on top of Derek. He doesn’t even stop to think that that may be inappropriate.

Stiles decides to experiment, then, and nibbles Derek’s lower lip, which causes him to let out a soft noise from his throat. Stiles resumes kissing him again, but this time with more hunger, wanting to see if he can make Derek emit any more sounds, elicit an ever better response of how much he’s enjoying it all, just like Stiles is. He keeps kissing Derek like nothing else matters, just their mouths sliding together and the feel of each other’s breath on their skins.

Stiles is intending on just lying on top of Derek, already needing to press their bodies flush together, feel every inch of Derek’s body pressed against his, but when he starts moving his legs, he realizes that he has a problem in his pants. He’s not only hard, but his dick is straining in his jeans, and when he realizes that the need to just grind his hips down against Derek’s just increases. He wants to take Derek’s shirt off and feel all his skin, not only just touch his waist through the fabric of his shirt. He wants to bite Derek’s bottom lip again, harder this time, explore his neck and suck a mark on his soft skin, and this time make him moan loud on Stiles’ ear.

Stiles wants a lot, and is flooded with desire to do all the of dirtiest things of his fantasies to Derek. But he stops the kissing, lifts himself off of Derek, and sits on the other side of the bed. 

He reminds himself that Derek is his best friend, that they were only platonically kissing. He also reminds himself that rubbing yourself all over your best friend is _not_ a good idea. If he did that, Derek would probably shove him away, and maybe he wouldn’t even talk to him again. Stiles is even afraid that he went a little too far. God, what if Derek doesn’t want to be his friend anymore because he turned things weird? Stiles only got a little carried away, he couldn’t blame him because kissing was fantastic.

So he just stays on the other side of the bed, trying to hide his boner, while Derek props himself on his elbow to sit. And when Stiles looks at him, he gets the urge to jump him all over again. Derek looks debauched: messy hair, red, bruised lips, a blush creeping on his cheeks, creased t-shirt that is riding a little up his belly. And, fuck, Stiles spots a happy trail and he can’t help but want to trace his hand against the hair and feel it against his skin.

He reprimands himself immediately though, wanting to smack himself in the head. That is Derek, his _best friend_ , he shouldn’t want to jump him. He _doesn’t_ want to make things weird. 

So he just says awkwardly, “So, uh, kissing is nice.”

He purposefully doesn’t look at Derek, because he doesn’t want to make his erection worse. He just stares at the wall and imagines dead puppies in hopes that Derek doesn’t notice the bulge in his pants.

Derek clears his throat. “Yeah, it is.”

“Well,” Stiles says. “Thanks for being my platonic first kiss.” And he hopes Derek gives emphasis to the word “platonic”. “It was cool. I can only imagine how awesome kissing a girl will feel like.”

Stiles doesn’t believe in that last phrase though, he doesn’t think kissing could get any better. Boobs or not. Kissing Derek was phenomenal, as the state of his dick could already tell him. But he doesn’t want Derek thinking that Stiles suddenly has the hots for him, that he wants to turn their perfect platonic friendship into something Stiles is sure Derek doesn’t want.

“Anyway,” Stiles says before Derek can say anything. “Do you want to play Halo or what?” 

Derek shrugs, getting up from the bed. “Sure.”

________________________________

Stiles pointedly doesn’t think about the kiss. He doesn’t even think about masturbating that night, just throws himself on his bed and falls asleep in 10 minutes. When he wakes up, he barely remembers about what happened yesterday, just drags himself out of bed and gets ready to go to school.

He barely greets Derek that morning and they have to go their first class, History with Mr. Jenkins. They sit at their usual places in the front, and Stiles furiously writes down everything the teacher is saying. Until the bell rings and they start to gather their things.

When they’re both heading to the door, a voice comes from behind them, saying, “Hey, Derek!”

They both turn around to find a dark skinned girl with wavy black hair eyeing Derek and smiling widely at him.

“Uh, me?” Derek asks, slightly confused.

It’s weird because no one really talks to them, or knows their name, outside of math club. They don’t even get bullied, they’re mostly left alone by everyone. And they both don’t know who that girl is, even though Stiles has seen her around school.

“Yeah, well, sorry,” she says awkwardly, getting a lock of her hair between her fingers. “My name is Braeden.” She smiles. “And I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow your notes? Uh, I wasn’t understanding what the teacher was saying and I didn’t write anything down.”

“Sure,” Derek says easily, reaching for his bag and grabbing the paper, handing it to her. “Here.”

“Oh, great! Thanks so much,” she says smiling widely. And as Derek starts closing his bag and looking like he’s heading for the door, she speaks again, “Ah, Derek, can I get your number so we know where to meet this week for me to give your notes back to you?”

Derek looks surprised, but doesn’t say no, he says another “Sure,” and rattles his number when Braeden has her phone in her hands. 

“Okay,” she says, putting her phone down. “Thanks. I sent you a text with my name so you know it’s me.”

After that they say their goodbyes, and she ushers outside to go to her next class, leaving Derek and Stiles on their own.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaims. “She totally just asked you your number!”

Derek frowns. “What?” he asks confused.

“ _Dude_ ,” Stiles says, prolonging the “u”, “that was the lamest explanation I’ve ever heard. I mean, there isn’t much to understand in History, you just have to learn everything by heart. She used that as an excuse to get your number!”

Derek frowns deepens. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Stiles says, clapping Derek on the shoulder. “I told you you looked hot. She’s totally into you. You could get a date!”

Derek is still looking uncertain when he says, “I think you’re looking too much into that brief conversation.”

“Nope,” Stiles says, popping the p and walking along with Derek to the exit and to their next class. “Believe me, she’s gonna text you a lot now. And then she’s gonna wait for you to make a move, which you’re t _totally_ gonna do. Even if I have to grab your phone and text her myself. I mean, you think she’s hot, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Derek says, still sounding unsure of the situation.

“So, my man,” Stiles says, smiling for his best friend’s luck, “you’re totally gonna get some by the end of the semester. Mark my words.”

______________________________________________

Stiles and Derek are having lunch that day at their usual table, eating chicken nuggets and discussing Iron Man 3. Stiles is passionately complaining how they absolutely ruined the Mandarin while Derek is defending the movie’s adaptation vigorously, gesturing with his hands and making all the expressive motions with his eyebrows.

As Stiles watches him, he can’t help but think how adorable Derek looks when he’s so into a conversation, explaining his opinion and trying to prove Stiles wrong. The slight frown that creases his forehead, his hands waving around when he’s trying to make a point, his bunny teeth showing when he says something. And, dude, _the bunny teeth_. Stiles has to italicize that, because they’re the absolute cutest thing, and he may get distracted looking at them.

And well, his attention switches to Derek’s teeth to his mouth, because his eyes are already in that area, and he notices how wet Derek’s lip are, from licking them constantly while he talks. He also notices how rosy they are, and not at all chapped because Stiles knows how Derek is serious about his chapstick. He may pay too much attention to them, though, because suddenly he’s thinking about leaning in across the table and pressing his mouth against those lips. Feel the wetness against his lips, and seek Derek’s tongue with his own, tasting him, exploring his mouth and listening to Derek’s soft noises while Stiles has a firm grip on his face.

“Stiles?” Derek says, waving his hand in front of Stiles’ eyes. “Stiles?”

Stiles blinks and focuses his attention on Derek’s eyes. “Me?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t end up blushing.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Did you hear anything that I said?”

“Uh,” Stiles says, not knowing very well what to say that won’t make Derek run away from him because Stiles might attack his lips one day when he isn’t looking. He looks ahead of him trying to find something that could’ve had distracted him and he finds Lydia, eating her salad and looking absolutely gorgeous. “Sorry, bro, I was just looking at Lydia who’s some tables behind you. Her hair is particularly curly today, she looks amazing.”

“Ah,” Derek says, scowling slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says, looking apologetic. “I can give you some mana potions today if you want, if you repeat what you were saying and we can continue our conversation.” Stiles smiles expectantly.

Derek snorts. “You always give me mana potions, Stiles, you’re an alchemist.”

Stiles frowns and is ready to propose him doing Derek’s daily quests for a week (because he _hates_ having Derek upset with him, and he never wants Derek thinking that Lydia is more important than him ever, even if that wasn’t even what had happened), when Derek speaks up first, “But hey, no problem, I know how you’re with Lydia. It’s okay.”

Derek smiles weakly at him and Stiles sends him his biggest smiles. Quickly they start their conversation again and Stiles makes a point of not paying too much attention at Derek’s features.

________________________________

Stiles’ day goes smoothly and he pointedly doesn’t think about kissing his best friend. He arrives home after school, eats a sandwich, does his daily quests on WoW and when he gets bored starts searching for Minecraft mods. He gets bored of that too and then logs on to Facebook to see if Derek talked to him.

He didn’t, but Stiles refreshes his feed and sees that Derek changed his profile picture. It’s a picture from what Stiles supposes is that trip his family did to Hawaii that summer, with Derek sitting on the beach’s sand with Cora by his side. He clicks on the picture after liking it to expand it and observes it. Derek’s trunks and hair are wet, clinging to his face, and he has a blinding smile that shows all his perfectly lined and white teeth. Derek looks absolutely gorgeous, body glistening with water, and Stiles spots a bit of hair located in the middle of his chest. Stiles’ eyes automatically go down to his navel, finding a good portion of thick hair leading down to his crotch.

Stiles can’t help it, but he wants to touch that happy trail, trace his hand on Derek’s belly and up his chest, seek his face with his hands and bring him closer. Close enough until they’re kissing and he can feel Derek’s breath against his cheeks. He wants to break the kiss and place open mouthed kisses on his jaw, suck his earlobe into his mouth, then work his tongue on Derek’s neck, sucking it too for good measure, until the soft skin is bruised and marked. He also wants (and that’s new), to get rid of those trunks and touch him, hear Derek sigh when he does, and then moan as he uses his hands on his erection.

“Fuck,” Stiles says aloud, resurging from his thoughts.

As much as Stiles was trying to ignore those thoughts, now he simply can’t. It’s like he says to his father: one is an incident, two is a coincidence and three is pattern. And Stiles’ pattern is now to want to get all over his _guy_ best friend’s body. 

Stiles never thought about liking guys in his life. He could recognize if a guy was attractive, he wasn’t one of those straight guys who thought that saying a guy was attractive made them gay. But he never stopped to think about being with a guy, or if he’d like that, or looked for pictures of naked men or even gay porn. The porn he watched never focused on guys either, they always focused on the girl or girls, showing their boobs and closeups of all their bodies.

But now apparently Stiles is interested in guys too. The thought about touching another guy’s ( _Derek’s_ ) dick crossed his mind and he did it enthusiastically, wanting more and to never stop thinking about that. He had felt his blood rushing downwards as he imagined taking Derek’s trunk off and wrapping his hands around him, stroking him gently as he nipped Derek’s bottom lip. Stiles is now pretty sure he is at least 35% gay. Or that well, you know, he’s bisexual. Which Stiles thinks is exactly the case.

Stiles then, as a person with passion for research, decides to watch gay porn to see if he’s really into guys. There’s no really better option right? And better yet, his father is on the night shift, left two hours ago and he’s free to do whatever he wants, leave the sound on, moan as he gets more and more into the video. 

He does a quick google search and picks a website that seems to have good videos, searches the categories until he finds something that interests him. The video plays and there are two dudes kissing, one who’s taller with more muscles and dark haired and the other who’s blond and considerably smaller. They both look like they’re very into kissing, exploring each other’s clothed bodies with their hands. Stiles can see that they’re both hard, their hands pressing down each other crotches as they let out breathy noises, and Stiles can feel himself getting aroused, dick filling up. They start taking each other clothes off, then, and Stiles follows them, unzipping his pants and shoving his boxers all the way down to his feet.

As the guys start to jerk each other off, unclothed, Stiles’ dick is already hard, and he loses no time in spitting on his hand and gripping his cock loosely, giving it a few slow strokes. He never takes the eyes off the screen, and watches the smaller guy take one, two, three fingers in his ass as Stiles moans along with him. When the dark haired guy enters the blond guy for the first time and lets out a mewl, Stiles closes his eyes momentarily and lets out a raspy breath and speeds up the movements of his hand, which is already wet full of pre-come. Stiles then spits on his left hand and uses it to cup his balls and play with them, tugging on them slightly, as the pace of his hand matches the hard thrusts on the screen.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to come, and when he does he does it with his whole body: toes curling, eyes closing, head thrown back on the chair and mouth hanging open as he lets out a loud moan. He keeps stroking himself until he can’t take anymore from overstimulation, and sags on the chair, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the post-orgasm bliss.

 _Definitely bisexual, then_ , he thinks to himself. And it’s not a hard realization, he has no problem with it, the only problem in this situation is that he has a boner for his best friend that, a) is not interested in him, b) would probably stop talking to him and/or act weird around him if he knew. It’s a hard situation that he has no idea what he’s going to do to get out of it.

Instead of thinking too much about it, though, he gets up to clean himself and comes back to the computer and clicks on another video, wanting another orgasm as awesome as that one and a little bit sad that he doesn’t have lube with him, because fingering sounds interesting. (He makes a mental note of buying some to try that out.)

________________________________

Stiles doesn’t know what he was expecting, but the attraction he feels for Derek doesn’t go away, it probably only gets worse. Next day Derek shows up wearing one of his favorite t-shirts, a Zelda one he bought ages ago that is old, worn and, to complicate Stiles’ life, too small for him to wear.

Derek grew a lot in the year since they met, and Stiles knows that he’s been working out. That showed in the picture Stiles saw yesterday--even though Derek doesn’t have abs, he has a little bit of muscle and the shirt shows _everything_.

The shirt is also too short on him, so whenever he raises his arms, Stiles can see the waistband of his underwear, which Stiles assumes are boxer briefs, and even worse, lets Stiles know that they’re red. All of that makes Stiles life a living hell during that day, because he can’t stop imagining Derek in red boxer briefs that cup his dick and ass perfectly (and then Stiles stops to notice Derek’s ass and _fuck_ , he does have a really hot ass). He then imagines Derek getting hard from kissing Stiles and Stiles exploring his body with his hands, pressing them against his crotch, and Stiles getting on his knees and admiring the amazing view of those boxer briefs showing the perfect outline of Derek’s hard dick against the fabric.

Stiles, unfortunately, is very, very imaginative and that drives him up the walls.

Things though, take a drastic change that leaves Stiles surprised.

On thursday, Derek comes over after school to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, that they’ve been rewatching since it’s been a long time since they last did. They sit on the couch on their usual spots, right next to each other on the right, and Derek huddles closer and puts his arm around Stiles. It’s not something out of ordinary; Derek is a cuddler, they’re always sitting close to and touching each other, and whenever they fall asleep having (or trying to have) marathons until 5 am, they always wake up lying on the couch all limbs tangled up, feeling each other’s breath on their faces or even spooning.

That is something they’re used to, and it’s not weird for them anymore. But that thursday, after Stiles can feel Derek’s hot body pressed against his side and smell his cologne from how close they are, he feels his stomach flip-flop and his heart start racing slightly. He then sighs contently without even noticing and shifts even closer to Derek, resting his hand on his thigh. He doesn’t pay too much attention to it, though, because then Zuko Alone is playing and that is one of his favorite episodes of all time. Zuko is his favorite, and he is the only A:TLA character that has an episode solely for himself, which Stiles is proud to say.

However, when they’re in the middle of the episode, Derek’s phone goes off and he grabs it and answers what it looks like it’s a text message, without even pausing the episode. He then snorts, and that makes Stiles lift an eyebrow. 

“Is that Laura?” Stiles asks. “Telling you her adventures at college?”

“Oh, no,” Derek says, shaking his head. “It’s Braeden. We’ve been texting. She’s watching Doctor Who, and is sending me texts commenting on the episodes.”

Stiles stomach drops. He feels a pang in his chest and anger build up inside him, because _he_ is the one with whom Derek talks about Doctor Who. Stiles understands Derek, Stiles is even slowly watching all the classic arcs, there are only about 200 episodes left for him, and he even tried watching the recons episodes that Derek told him were awesome. Doctor Who was a _Stiles and Derek_ thing, not a Derek and Braeden thing.

And then he just knows, he just knows that he’s crushing on Derek now. He’s _jealous_ , because in fact he was right, that girl does want to get into Derek’s pants. And why wouldn’t she, right? Derek is beautiful, nice, and whoever dates him would be luckiest person in the world. Derek is an awesome friend, loyal, and treats Stiles better than anyone ever did. Stiles can’t imagine when he actually falls in love with someone how well he’s gonna treat them.

Stiles had almost no chances of something happening between him and Derek, since Derek obviously doesn’t see him that way, and now that girl is here and his chance were reduced to zero or even negative.

“She’s watching Doctor Who?” Stiles manages, recomposing himself.

“Yeah,” Derek replies, nodding and smiling. “She saw me wearing a t-shirt and said she saw something about the show on Tumblr, and I encouraged her to watch it. She’s loving it.”

And now Derek is gonna have someone else to talk about Doctor Who with him, and soon the girl will take Derek’s time and they won’t have marathons that take up the entire weekend because Derek will be too busy going on dates, and _god_ , sucking her face and maybe even having sex with her. Stiles wants to cry.

He doesn’t though, he displays a smile and says, “I told you she was into you, bro. Congrats! Like I told you, in a few weeks you’ll ask her out and you’re gonna get yourself a girlfriend!”

Stiles isn’t anything but a supportive friend. Yes, he’s crushing on Derek. Yes, this is gonna hurt. But no, he isn’t going to be an awful friend just because of those things. Derek deserves someone to make him happy, and if that person can’t be Stiles, then he is going to support whatever decision Derek makes. And even though he wants to strangle this girl and hiss at her until she never comes close to Derek again, she seems like a nice person who’s even trying to get into the stuff Derek likes to be close to him, not mock him for them.

“Do you really think so?” Derek asks.

“I’m sure,” Stiles says. “Seize the opportunity, bro, I’d love to have a girl wanting to date me so much she even starts watching the same weird stuff that I do.”

________________________________

Every friday night he and Derek gather at his house to play video games until they both pass out on the couch around 4 am. It’s probably Stiles’ favorite day of the week, and today he anxiously awaits Derek watching Adventure Time in the living room. When the doorbell rings, Stiles jumps from the couch excitedly to open the door.

He greets Derek with a hug and a pat on the back, like they always do, and this time if Stiles lets the hug linger for too long, Derek doesn’t notice. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked on Call of Duty?” Stiles says entering the living room with Derek in tow.

“Actually,” Derek says, “I have a surprise.”

Stiles turns to him and lifts an eyebrow. “Surprise? Did you buy the LEGO The Hobbit game and didn’t tell me?”

“Well, not really,” Derek says mysteriously. “Is your father home?”

“No, he left two hours ago for his night shift,” Stiles says, eyebrow still cocked, and curiosity spreading through his body. “What is it, dude? Don’t leave me curious here.”

Derek smiles at that, and then reaches for his backpack and takes out of it a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Stiles opens his mouth, surprised, but at the same time smiling and says excitedly, “Dude! Are you serious?”

“Well,” Derek says, smiling sheepishly. “You said you wanted to get drunk, right? And my mom has a liquor cabinet that she never touches. So I thought we could get drunk together for the first time.”

“Dude!” Stiles laughs briefly, going in for a hug and being careful not to drop the bottle on the floor. “You’re _awesome_. I couldn’t have chosen someone better than you as my best friend.”

Derek chuckles at that, and they part the hug. “And it gets better. I found this Lord of the Rings drinking game that would be perfect for tonight.”

Stiles couldn’t possibly be smiling any brighter now. “Oh my god, Lord of the Rings drinking game?” And he totally does jump on his feet twice there. Derek is perfect and Stiles totally blurts out the next words without thinking too much, “Dude, you have no idea how much I love you. But lemme tell you that it’s a whole lot. I swear we’re perfect for each other, man, _you’re_ perfect.”

And it’s not like it’s unusual for Stiles to say shit like that. Stiles tends to exaggerate what he says when he’s excited and he has said he loved Derek countless times before, stated how amazing he was, mostly when he does Stiles favors or super nice things, like that time Derek bought him a new 3DS after his broke seemingly out of nowhere. Only this time Stiles’ words have another meaning, and even though he knows Derek isn’t going to interpret them that way, he wishes Derek understood what he was trying to say and said those things back to him. Or maybe even kissed him.

Stiles doesn’t even expect Derek to say anything nice in return either, because he never does. He’s never said he loved Stiles, not even once, but even though Stiles thinks it’s mostly because he only says those things to Derek in an exaggerate manner, Derek is also not a person who talks openly about his feelings or does displays of affection. And he’s right, because Derek only gives him one of his shy smiles, though, ducking his head slightly. Stiles spots a blush on his cheeks and he sees it creeping to his ears. Stiles can’t help but think Derek couldn’t get any more adorable.

Stiles is overcome with fondness for the boy, having been admiring the combination that is his sweater with thumb holes, his colored cheeks from embarrassment and his bunny teeth appearing from his shy smile. He, then, has to refrain himself from leaning in and kissing him stupid, feeling the soft fabric of that sweater and making him blush for other reasons. Instead, he goes to find his Lord of the Rings limited edition boxset. 

“Okay, so,” Derek says, sitting on the couch. “I’m gonna read the drinking game.” He pauses, for what Stiles supposes is to find this phone, and then starts reading, “We’re supposed to drink when there’s a closeup of the ring, a panoramic screenshot, when Merry and Pippin get up to shenanigans, when Gandalf goes serious wizard mode--”

“Oh my god, dude,” Stiles says, getting the DVDs and sitting on the couch next to Derek, who is reading the game on his phone. “We’re gonna get _wasted_ tonight.”

“I know right?” Derek smiles. “There’s more though. When there’s an intimate moment between Frodo and Sam--”

Stiles laughs at that. “Everyone can see that Frodo and Sam are totally gay for each other. I swear I was making my father watch the movies with me one day and he actually asked if they were together in the books.”

Derek snorts loudly and continues without giving an input, “When Frodo looks like he’s jizzing himself--”

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaims and cackles, throwing his head back on the back of the couch. Derek is also laughing by his side, and it only makes him laugh harder. “This drinking game is the best thing I’ve heard all week, jesus.”

“Right?” Derek says, laughing softly once more and finishes reading, “And when the whole fellowship is on screen.”

“Well, okay, that sounds good,” Stiles says nodding. “We should be drunk at least by the middle of The Two Towers.”

“There’s a hardcore mode, if you want,” Derek suggests.

Stiles looks at him interested. “Can you read it?”

Derek nods and does, “Drink when Aragorn does something badass, Legolas looks into the distance and the ring is referred as ‘precious’.”

Stiles snorts at the last one. “I think we’d get drunk if the game only consisted of the precious one, let’s be real,” he says. “But yeah, let’s do that, I wanna get _shitfaced_ tonight.”

Derek chuckles lightly and says, putting his phone in his pocket, “Just don’t throw up on me and we’re game.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaims, shoving him with his side, but getting up to put The Fellowship of the Ring on the DVD player.

As the movie starts, they get settled on the couch, both shuffling closer and Derek passing his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles sighs happily, content with the warmth and feel of Derek’s body closer to him, and focuses on the movie. 

They take several sips as the movie plays, passing the bottle to one another throughout the minutes. The drinking game is spot on, especially the hardcore mode (Stiles is also surprised to see how many times Frodo actually looks like he’s jizzing himself), and less than an hour in Stiles can already feel how drunk he already is. 

He feels light-headed and as if his thoughts are going slower. The pressure of Derek’s side against his are also affecting him more than normal, he feels like the temperature in the room went up at least 15 degrees. And also, everything in the movie sounds ten times funnier, and of course, when Legolas says, “[They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE-1RPDqJAY)” he can’t help but throw his head back and guffaw, his chest shaking.

“They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard! They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” Derek repeats next to Stiles, laughing as hard as Stiles is.

“They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard-gard-gard-gard!” Stiles giggles.

“What did you say?” Derek asks, doing his best impersonation of Smeagol, looking at Stiles with big eyes.

“The hobbits-- the hobbits-- the hobbits to Isengard, to Isengard,” he tries to say between the laughs he’s emitting and not being able to control.

Then they proceed to try to sing the instrumental part of the song, but they can’t stop laughing, both clutching their chests and gasping for air after the failed attempts. 

“I _love_ this video,” Derek wheezes, burying his face on Stiles’ chest trying to control his laughter.

“I think the only thing better than this is the [video of Orlando Bloom singing that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlNr-Vf9L2c) on his last day of filming The Hobbit,” Stiles says, automatically bringing his hand to pet Derek’s hair. His laughter dies out as he starts to notice how close they are, and how he can smell Derek’s shampoo and cologne from how close he is. Derek’s hair is incredibly soft, and as Stiles cards his fingers through the locks and feels Derek’s hands lying on his lap, dangerously close to his crotch, he starts feeling a hot sensation spread all over his body. He thinks about cupping Derek’s jaw with his hands and bringing his face closer until they’re sealing their lips together.

Derek eventually stops laughing, but doesn’t move from his place on Stiles’ chest. Stiles swears he even hears Derek sighing contently as he plays with his hair. He feels Derek’s thumb start moving against the fabric of his jeans, and the realization that Derek is moving his thumb in circles in response to having his head petted makes Stiles feel all warm inside

Then, to ruin the moment, Derek’s phone goes off and he sits straighter on the couch, getting out of Stiles’ arms. He opens his phone and stares at it for a few seconds before he’s snorting out loud and displaying a soft smile on his lips. 

“Braeden texting you again?” Stiles asks, and he’s not sober enough to not let the bitterness show in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s her,” Derek says looking up from his phone. “But it’s not a text, she sent me a snapchat. It’s really funny, she paused an episode of Doctor Who in a frame that had David Tennant doing a really funny face, and then she snapped a picture of her doing the same face with the screen of her computer in the back.” He smiles.

Stiles stomach twists. The one thing Stiles was proud to say is that he’s one of the only people that can make Derek laugh. The only other person who can is Laura, when she’s not annoying him to death for being his older sister. But now apparently, this Braeden girl can too, and is even sending him _snapchats_ , and also, when the hell did Derek get a snapchat?

“Since when do you have a snapchat?” Stiles voices his inner question.

“Since wednesday,” Derek replies. “She asked me to download the app and she’s been sending me a few pictures ever since. I don’t really have the creativity to send her anything though.”

“She’s really into you then, huh?” Stiles remarks, but this time he does his best not to sound bitter.

“I think so, yeah,” Derek replies shyly. 

“That’s good, buddy,” Stiles says, patting his back as he uses all the goodness in his heart he has left to support his friend. “Just promise me that you won’t ditch me to be with her all the time.”

Derek frowns at that. “Of course not, Stiles. Even if something happens between me and Braeden, I’d probably still spend most of my time with you. And,” he ducks his head slightly, “you’re always gonna be my favorite person to be with no matter what girl happens.”

And coming from Derek, that’s totally a love confession, which Stiles thinks is due from the booze. He grins widely at that, and then dives in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him and nesting his head on the crook of Derek’s neck.

“I love you too, bro,” he says against Derek’s skin, inhaling his cologne and letting out a content sigh.

Derek puts his arms around Stiles shoulder and presses him closer. Stiles’ face gets pushed into Derek’s neck, then, until his mouth is touching its delicate skin. He feels Derek’s Adam apple bob when he swallows as Derek starts rubbing his hand in small circles on Stiles’ back.

Stiles doesn’t want to ever break the hug, especially because of how well he can smell Derek’s scent, a mixture of his woody cologne and leather. The feel of Derek’s skin against his mouth is also maddening, he parts his lips slightly and thinks about just licking a strip of skin, wanting to know what Derek tastes like. He pictures himself sucking a mark on Derek’s neck, sucking and sucking until the wet patch of Derek’s white skin is turned into a purple bruise. Stiles imagines Derek walking around him at school sporting all the bruises Stiles left on his neck, and everyone knowing that Derek is _his_ , that _he_ was the one who did that to Derek.

Stiles can feel himself getting hard in his pants and he blames the whiskey, he so blames it. He did read somewhere that alcohol messes with your libido (meaning, makes you honry). And now the only thing he wants is to climb on top of Derek, straddle his legs and kiss him dirty while he grinds his hips down.

He wants, he wants so much. But at the same time he doesn’t want to make things weird, because Derek is his best friend and he can’t fuck up their relationship. But he’s drunk and a little out of his mind, and willing to do anything just to get his mouth on Derek.

So he comes up with the only option he has, that is part the hug and say, “So, anyway, you’re gonna kiss her soon, right? Aren’t you a little nervous that you’re gonna suck?”

Derek frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Stiles starts. “You want to make a good impression, right? And you’ve hardly kissed anyone, you don’t want her to think that you’re inexperienced.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Derek says, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Stiles says feigning disinterest. “I mean, I could kiss you. Help a bro out.” And then he adds, “If you want.”

Derek looks surprised, but he nods and says, “Yeah, okay.”

“Just think that I’m Braeden,” Stiles says, feeling excitement flood his bodies. “Kiss me imagining that it’s her, and uh,” he pauses, “I’ll imagine that you’re Lydia wearing the Leia slave costume.” Derek snorts. “And give your best, no half-assed kisses, okay?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Okay.”

Stiles smiles then, and leans in until their lips are touching. He doesn’t even have to anxiously wait for more to happen, though, because then Derek is automatically parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Stiles has been on edge since they first started hugging, and now as their tongues finally touch, he can’t help but let out a soft, content noise from his throat. Derek is also the first to reach out with his hands, placing one of them on Stiles’ waist as the other cups his jaw, guiding his face along the kiss. 

Stiles is ecstatic, because Derek doesn’t just kiss him, he kisses him with _hunger_ , like he’s been dying to do just that: explore Stiles’ mouth with his tongue while he tries to feel Stiles’ body as best as he can with his palms. Stiles kisses back as fervently, seizing the opportunity he has of kissing Derek, knowing that he probably won’t have another chance like this.

So he takes the chance, moves his hand to under Derek’s shirt and explores the skin as much as he can, touching his happy trail and settling on his side. He then gets Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites, more forcefully that he did the last time, and gets pleasure in hearing the needy noise that escapes Derek’s throat when he does so.

Derek takes that as invitation to lean forward and press Stiles down the couch, until they’re both almost lying down. Derek imitates Stiles’ action and nibbles Stiles’ lip, which makes Stiles arch his back slightly at the sensation. Derek doesn’t stop there, though, he starts peppering kisses all the way down to Stiles’ neck: on the corner of his mouth, on cheek, on his jaw, until he reaches the delicate skin of Stiles’ mole-freckled neck. Stiles is surprised to feel Derek’s wet tongue dragging itself across a patch of skin, which then follows Derek’s teeth pressing themselves tentatively on the spot that is freshly wet from the lick. Derek doesn’t waste his time in actually biting down, and the slight pain caused by it plus the sensation of Derek’s body pressing him down makes it impossible for Stiles not to make a sound. He moans, loudly, and doesn’t think his night could get any better.

But then Derek is retreating and sitting on the far end of the couch, with his eyes wide open and looking a bit scared.

“Oh, god, Stiles, sorry,” he apologizes, sounding worried. “I got carried away. It’s the whiskey, I swear, and I couldn’t stop imagining Braeden and--”

“It’s okay,” Stiles cuts in, the happiness of having Derek so close to him, touching him, draining away. Of course Derek was thinking of Braeden, of course, he would never kiss Stiles like that if he wasn’t. “I was pretty into it too, Lydia was never this amazing in my dreams.” He smiles sadly.

Derek clears his throat. “So, let’s continue watching The Fellowship of the Ring?” he says, pointing at the screen where the movie is still playing.

“Sure,” Stiles says, settling down on the couch and not thinking about how close Derek was and how out of his reach he is now.

________________________________

After that night, things between them don’t change. The kiss doesn’t make their relationship weird, and at the same time it doesn’t make Derek any more romantically interested in Stiles than he did. He treats Stiles the same, like nothing happened at all, chattering about the new comic book he bought off ebay and the new mount he got on WoW.

Stiles, at the same time he’s glad that Derek is not acting weird, feels disappointed, having been expecting _something_ to happen, somehow. Derek realize that Stiles is a potential love interest, that Stiles is willing to kiss him whenever he wants, hold his hand and make out between episodes when they marathon tv shows. Derek finally seeing Stiles as something more than a friend, now that they did practically made out. But in the end, it wasn’t Stiles that drove him to take things further than kissing, it was just his drunk self imagining he was kissing Braeden, not Stiles.

And in the weeks that follow, Stiles starts pining. _Hard_. Derek is the one he thinks about before going to sleep, the one who’s the first thought on his mind when he wakes up, the one whose hands he imagines roaming his body as he strokes his cock, fingers himself open and moans soft “Derek”s against his pillow. Derek is also the one who makes his heart flutter in his chest whenever he hugs or touches him. And Stiles can’t deny how proud of himself he feels whenever Derek ends up laughing loud and strident at one of Stiles’ jokes.

Gladly, the Braeden situation doesn’t get worse, per se. It doesn’t get _better_ though. Derek texts her more and more, and she sometimes has lunch with them, which usually leaves Stiles sulking on his side of the table while she and Derek engage in conversations that Stiles doesn’t even follow. But at the same time, Derek doesn’t seem interested in making a move. They don’t hang out, or have dates, or anything like that, and when Stiles asks about that, Derek says he thinks it’s too soon and that they should get to know each other better.

So, yeah, the situation doesn’t get worse. Until one day it does.

They’re both in Derek’s car, Derek driving Stiles to his house since Stiles isn’t old enough to drive and Derek already has his car that he got as his birthday present, when Derek comments, “Braeden invited me to her friend’s party this Saturday.”

Stiles’ stomach drops, because he knew that that was gonna happen someday. Of course some day they would go on a date, or to a party together, and then they would kiss and suddenly they would be dating and the occasional lunches they had together would happen every day. Or worse, he and Derek would have to go eat with her friends, and Stiles would have to put up with them and not be able to talk about any of the geek stuff they talk about every day.

“That’s great, buddy,” Stiles manages. “Looks like I’m gonna get my tier 13 before you then, our guild scheduled a raid this Saturday.”

“Stiles, you’re coming with me,” Derek says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I am?” Stiles asks, frowning.

“Of course you are. I’m not going to a party without my best friend,” Derek says.

“But I thought you were going to the party because of Braeden?” Stiles says, turning the statement more into a question.

“I am, but I’m not going to be with her all the time. Also, there are going to be alcohol and girls. You’re the one who said that wanted to kiss someone before college right?”

 _But I already kissed you and that’s enough_ , Stiles doesn’t say. “Sure, yeah. It’s gonna be fun. I’ll have to let the guild know I can’t go then, hopefully they won’t be angry at me for bailing out so close to the raid.”

Derek snorts. “You’re not even the guild’s top dps, Stiles, I’m sure you won’t be missed.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaims, shoving Derek’s slightly with his shoulder, but smiling nonetheless.

________________________________

That Friday, they cancel their video game session in favor to finish their Doctor Who rewatch. They watch the last couple episodes of season 7 and then excitedly watch the 50th anniversary, which is hands down one of their favorite episodes of New Who.

“Dude, I love Steven Moffat so much,” Stiles says happily as the credits roll on the screen.

“I know right?” Derek says next to him.

“He’s a genius,” Stiles enthuses. “I’m so glad he fixed that stupid mistake Russell T Davies did of killing all the time lords, I mean, that was one of my favorite parts of Classic Who.” 

“I read on the internet the other day that when Doctor Who came back in 2005, it wasn’t really supposed to be a revival,” Derek shares.

“What?” Stiles says, frowning. “But how?”

“Remember on the first episode of season 1, Rose, how that guy Clive tracked the Doctor’s appearances through history?” Stiles nods, and Derek continues, “Well, did you never stop to notice how he only shows pictures of Christopher Eccleston? No other Doctors at all, not even Tom Baker.”

And that’s why Stiles loves Derek so much. He’s always so interesting, always shows Stiles new things and tells him information he didn’t know. He’s even sometimes able to discuss astronomy with Stiles, which no one has ever been able to, and can already tell the name of some stars and constellations from Stiles showing that to him when they go out to the preserve to star gaze. He knows because he’s interested in that, he’s interested in what Stiles says to him in a level no one ever was. Not even Scott.

“Wow,” Stiles says, amazed.

“And then there weren’t really any references. Until season 2, that they decided to bring back Sarah Jane, in School Reunion. That’s when they established that New Who was gonna be a revival.”

“Yeah, now that you say that, it’s true. Never stopped to think about that,” Stiles says. “But I do love that Jamie McCrimmon reference in Tooth and Claw. Because, you know, favorite companion.”

Derek chuckles. “Yeah, I do love that too. But I love Moffat’s era Classic Who references even more.”

“Yeah, the season 7 season finale was awesome, and even when Russell T Davies was the show runner, Moffat did write Time Crash with the Fifth Doctor.”

“That was brilliant,” Derek agrees. “Moffat is a brilliant screenwriter. Braeden loves his episodes.”

And Stiles thought the conversation was going so well. Of course Derek had to mention Braeden. She’s watching Doctor Who now, and Derek has someone else to talk about it. He probably told her that new information before telling Stiles, Stiles heard them talking about Doctor Who during lunch countless times. 

“So she’s enjoying Doctor Who, then?” Stiles says, forcing an interested tone.

“She already watched everything. Now she’s watching Star Trek, I lended her my DVDs.”

And things had to get _worse_. Because Stiles had never watched Star Trek, Derek tried to get him into it but that was probably the one thing they didn’t share the interest in, and now Braeden could talk about Star Trek with him. Braeden would understand Derek’s references that Stiles never did, she would probably watch the whale movie and not fall asleep on the couch and disappoint Derek. _Worse_ , she would watch the damn whale movie and after she would make out with Derek on the couch. Then they would cosplay Uhura and Kirk together, and god, would Derek teach her Klingon?

“That’s cool, bro,” Stiles does his best fake enthusiastic voice. “So she’s really into you, huh?”

Derek smiles lightly. “I think so, yeah.”

Stiles knows that tomorrow at the party Derek will probably drink, meet Braeden and leave Stiles alone at the party while he makes out with her in some corner. Stiles pictures Derek licking and biting her neck just like he did to him a few weeks ago, and he knows that then he won’t be backing away after. He will probably move to the other side of her neck, suck a bruise there, and then move to her ear and bite her earlobe. It makes Stiles light with anger and jealousy and thoughts of _this is not fair, I’m the one who’s always been there for him, who can make him laugh and understands him better than anyone_.

Stiles just fucking wants to kiss Derek again. At least once more before he gets himself into a relationship and won’t even be allowed to fake kiss Stiles anymore. He wants and he wants, and thinks, why not fake kiss again?

“You know that you’re totally gonna make out tomorrow at the party, right?” Stiles starts.

“Do you think so?” Derek says unsure.

“Dude, of course!” Stiles says, “She _invited_ you to the party, this is basically her saying, ‘Derek, I want to suck face with you.’”

Derek snorts, but before he can make a comment of his own, Stiles continues talking, tiptoeing on the important question, “So, I was thinking, you like her, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek replies, nodding.

“And you want to make a good first impression?”

“Of course,” Derek says surely.

“So I was thinking,” Stiles begins, “we could help each other out.” He pauses, finding his words. “I mean, I want to see if something happens between me and some girl tomorrow, and you know, both our kissing experience isn’t extensive. We only kissed twice, and it was brief, and I don’t know, I don’t want to kiss a hot girl and have her turn her back on me because I clashed my teeth against hers or because I drooled all over her, you know what I’m saying?” Stiles eyes Derek expectantly, but his expression just seems blank, so he goes on. “So, I mean, what I’m suggesting is that we should totally kiss, to practice, you know?”

“Okay,” Derek says, almost shrugging in a way of “why not?”.

“Okay, uh,” Stiles says, edgin the state of nervousness. Because this time, Stiles is not drunk. When you’re drunk, you have the guts to do anything, especially kiss the person you’ve been crushing on and totally doesn’t like you, with the pretext of practice kissing.

Now they’re 100% sober, and Stiles knows he can’t let himself be carried away by the kiss. So he just leans in slowly until their faces are only mere inches from each other. He examines Derek’s face, and dare Stiles say that he even looks a bit _eager_? They make eye contact but quickly Derek breaks it to look in the direction of Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles does the same, just in time to catch Derek flicking his tongue against his lips. 

Stiles takes that as an invitation and closes the short gap between their faces, pressing their mouths together. As soon as their lips meet, Derek is already licking into Stiles’ mouth, his tongue seeking contact with Stiles’, making Stiles let out a needy noise from his throat.

Different from the other two times, when they were either kissing for the first time or drunk, this time the kiss is more skilled. They kiss like they know fully well what they’re doing, like they already know each corner of each other’s mouth and like they know exactly what to do to elicit the best response out of each other.

Derek moves his hand to the back of Stiles’ head carding his fingers through the short locks and pulling them lightly, making Stiles’ raise his head slightly at the same time that Derek nips on his bottom lip. Stiles tries his best not to make a noise, he does, but that was the single hottest thing someone has ever done to him, so he can’t help but whimper quietly under his breath.

He’s expecting Derek to back away at the noise, but thankfully he doesn’t. He starts kissing Stiles again then, and Stiles kisses back with enthusiasm, shifting closer to Derek until he’s almost sitting on his lap, placing his arms around Derek’s waist and feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

They kiss for what seems like ages, even though Stiles has no idea, because he’s lost on the feel of Derek’s mouth on his and Derek’s hands delicately touching his face and caressing his hair. Derek breaks the kiss gingerly, closing his mouth and pressing two, three chaste kisses against Stiles’ mouth. Their faces retreat slowly, Stiles’ opening his eyes and taking in the beautiful view that is Derek with a blush creeping on his face and lips red and swollen.

They stay a few moments looking at each other, still with their faces too close to be normal for two friends to be. Stiles doesn’t care about it, though, because he’s entranced by Derek’s look, and he can’t look away. Thankfully, Derek doesn’t seem to mind either, because he’s still looking at Stiles. Stiles knows that he must look absolutely debauched, with disheveled hair and definitely a blush on his cheeks just like Derek’s, and he hopes that Derek can’t tell that he’s totally sporting a hard-on in his pants.

Eventually Derek breaks eye contact and sits straighter on the couch, clearing his throat and saying, “So, uh, how did I go?”

Stiles is about to ask him _what?_ when he remembers that they were only practice kissing, and now Derek is asking for a _review_. Because he wants to _impress Braeden tomorrow_. Stiles’ afterglow dies after that.

“Super great, bro,” Stiles assures him, smiling. “I even forgot I was kissing you and not Lydia, I’m sure you’re gonna do great tomorrow.”

“Thanks. And, uh,” Derek says awkwardly, “you were pretty great too.”

Stiles smiles widely at that. “Now,” he says pointing to the TV, “what do you think of watching The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot?”

Derek grins. “Obviously yes. But first I need to go to the bathroom if I don’t want to piss in my pants from laughing too much.”

Stiles laughs. “Derek Hale, always the charmer.”

________________________________

They arrive at the party around 9-ish because while Derek wanted them to arrive at 7 for being the punctual dork he was, Stiles insisted that arriving on the time the party was supposed to start was lame. When they get there, the house is already full, some people dancing, others outside smoking, and even the occasional couple making out.

Stiles promptly drags Derek to where the booze is and starts pouring a large quantity of vodka in his red cup. He eyes Derek and sees that he’s only filling his with Coke, so he cocks an eyebrow confused and asks, “Not gonna drink tonight?”

“I’m driving, remember?” Derek says, fumbling his pocket and making his key jangle inside it.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles says. “My father would appreciate your responsibility. Not that I don’t, of course, I’m definitely too young and pretty to die in a car accident today.”

Derek snorts and takes a sip of his Coke.

After they both get their drinks, and Stiles checks that, yes, there’s a lot of vodka in his cup but at least not too much that he can’t drink it without wanting to throw up, he and Derek head to the living room, not fully knowing what they’re going to do there. 

It’s both their first party, and Stiles doesn’t know what they’re supposed to do other than drink too much alcohol and kiss someone. And it’s not like a) Stiles knows how to flirt or even begin to think how he’s supposed to make a girl kiss him, and b) he’s interested in kissing anyone today whose name doesn’t start with D and ends with erek. So he decides to stick to his vodka and hope for something more interesting to happen, which, in fact, happens when they get to the living room.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” some girl in the middle of the room shouts loud enough to be heard over the music.

Stiles automatically turns to Derek, tugging on his sleeve and saying, “Derek, Derek! We gotta play this, bro!”

Derek grimaces. “You sure?”

“Yeah!” Stiles says, dragging him to the circle that is forming in the middle of the room. “This is the ultimate house party experience, _every_ teenager should play truth or dare at least once in their lives, man.” He turns to Derek and makes his best puppy eyes, “Please?”

Derek sighs, but looks resigned. “Fine. Even though I’m definitely not drunk enough for this.”

“Yes!” Stiles celebrates, wrapping his arms around Derek in a thank you hug and balancing his cup so he doesn’t spill any vodka on Derek.

They sit around the circle that has formed of about ten people, and they quick start playing the game. As the firsts “Truth or dare?”s start being said, and everyone keeps asking for truth, Stiles keeps drinking from his cup and soon he’s feeling a bit tipsy, laughing at the ridiculous questions being asked (and the answers too).

Soon it’s Derek’s turn and the girl Stiles knows is named Heather asks, “So, Derek, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Derek replies without even thinking.

“Mmm,” Heather says, thinking about what to say. “Is it true that you’re in love with someone right now?”

Derek pauses for a moment, but replies curtly with a nod, “Yes.”

And isn’t that a punch to Stiles’ gut? Stiles knew that Derek liked Braeden, it was clear from the way they talked during lunch and how he laughed at the snapchats he got from her. But _in love_? Wasn’t Derek supposed to _tell_ Stiles those things? Stiles was his best friend after all. But in the end he knew that Derek was a shy and private person, not likely to tell anyone about his feelings unless it was for some comic book he read. Still, the realization that Derek was in love with Braeden made Stiles feel his chest tighten.

“Stiles!” Heather’s friend Danielle says, taking Stiles away from his thoughts. “Truth or dare?”

Stiles stops to think for a moment, but mentally says why the hell not? and speaks with conviction, “Dare.”

Some people whistle and Danielle grins mischievously. “I have the perfect dare for you, skinny boy.” She leans in Heather’s direction, whispering in her ear what is probably the dare, which causes Heather to cover her mouth as she giggles. Danielle turns to Stiles then and says, “I dare you to kiss your friend Derek.” She pauses for a moment and then adds, “With _tongue_.”

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot high in his forehead. It’s not like it’s a bad thing, not at all, on the contrary, Stiles will take any chance he has to kiss Derek, even if the kisses keep being, well, “fake”, or at least on Derek’s part. But he doesn’t know how _Derek_ will feel about it, because this is them kissing in front of everyone, not just in Stiles’ house. He turns to Derek then, and Derek doesn’t seem bothered, so he nods and raises his eyebrows in a questioning, “You okay with that?”

Derek nods at him, lips turning upright slightly, and Stiles hesitates for a moment before diving in and capturing Derek’s lips on his own.

This time the kiss is more restrained, because there are other people watching, and their tongues first meet in a tentatively manner. Stiles can taste the mixture of Coke and something uniquely like Derek on his lips, and he drowns in that and in the smell of Derek’s cologne surrounding him. The kiss isn’t one of their bests, mostly because it’s their first time kissing in front of so many people, but it’s still a great kiss, like every kiss with Derek is, and Stiles wishes it wouldn’t end.

They break apart eventually, and even though to Stiles the kiss only lasted mere seconds, they may have stretched it for too long, because when they look at the other people’s faces they’re all staring at them.

Stiles automatically blushes, but tries to get things going by saying, “So, who’s next?”

After that the games continues normally, with some people finally choosing dare and the other players picking the most cliché dares, even though that girl giving another girl a lap dance was very interesting to Stiles’ eyes. 

They play for another half an hour or so and then everyone starts sitting up and leaving the game, whether is it to dance, get more booze or just find more interesting things to do. He and Derek follow, sitting up and deciding to fill their cups that are long since empty. But when they’re on their way to the drinks, a brunette girl appears in front of them, wearing a shirt that leaves a great portion of her beautiful cleavage exposed. She smiles at and greets them, “Hey! I’m Caitlin.”

Stiles notices that the girl is drunk, maybe a little too drunk for before midnight, but he reciprocates the smile nonetheless and says, “Hi! I’m Stiles and this is Derek.” He gestures towards Derek.

“Nice to meet you,” she says pleasantly. “I saw you two earlier in the living room. You make a really cute couple.”

Stiles frowns, confused, but Derek beats him to a response, saying curtly, “We’re not a couple.”

And well, that sort of hurt. Because Derek seemed offended by the girl thinking they were dating, as if the idea were absurd. Stiles doesn’t think that Derek is the homophobic kind, but maybe he doesn’t want other people thinking that he is something even close to gay, or interested in men at all.

“Really?” Caitlin asks, slightly confused. “But I saw you two kissing?”

“It was just a dare,” Derek explains as soon as she’s done talking. “We’re not dating.”

“I see,” she says, and then smiles at Stiles and moves her hand until it’s touching her hair, grabbing a few locks between her fingers. “Well, that’s good then, because I was looking at you, Stiles, from afar and you’re so cute. Maybe I have a chance with you still?”

And Stiles is surprised at the turns of the event. Caitlin is very pretty, her boobs are fantastic and she’s exactly what Stiles would want a few months ago. At her attention, he involuntarily blushes, and adjusts his glasses on his face, saying, “Um, maybe, yeah.”

But the thing is, he doesn’t really _want_ anything to do with her if he’s gonna be honest with himself. Sure, he’s pleased with the sudden female attention he was craving so much, it makes him feel good about himself. But Caitlin doesn’t have the most gorgeous hazel-blue-green eyes Stiles has ever seen, her blush doesn’t reach until the tip of her ears, she doesn’t have the most ridiculously cute teeth that Stiles adores, and she _definitely_ wouldn’t be able to talk to him for hours about video games or comic books or literally anything that Stiles likes to talk about. She’s gorgeous, but she’s not Derek.

“But first, can I ask you guys something?” she asks, still playing with her hair.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles affirms, nodding.

“I know you’re not dating,” she starts, and Stiles feels himself get curious. “But, I don’t know, would you mind kissing again for me?”

Stiles eyebrows shoot high in his forehead, because _what?_

“What?” Derek voices Stiles’ thoughts.

“Well, guys kissing are _so_ hot,” she enthuses. “And you know, I just really wanted to see you guys kiss again. Think you could do that for me, Stiles?” And she literally bats her eyelashes. 

And well, Stiles will take any opportunity he has to kiss Derek. And thinking about it, Stiles probably won’t have any more chances to kiss Derek after tonight. After tonight, Derek will probably end up dating Braeden, and he won’t need to kiss Stiles for practice anymore, because he’ll be kissing Braeden _daily_. He also thinks about that quick kiss on the truth or dare being his last kiss with Derek and that makes his mind be set on kissing again right now. Stiles wants to at least get a memorable last kiss. 

“Well, okay, I think I can do that for you,” Stiles says and winks at her for good measure. Then he turns at Derek and says, “You okay with that, bro?”

Derek examines his face and Stiles motions his head in Caitlin’s direction, as if saying that Stiles wants to do that because of her, because that’s the impression he wants to give Derek. Derek finally nods then, shrugging and saying, “Yeah, okay.”

Stiles smiles widely, entering Derek’s personal space and leaning in close enough until he can feel Derek’s breath on his face. Stiles kisses him delicately first, lips brushing softly, until he slowly parts his lips and deepens the kiss. This time, they kiss unhurriedly, tongues sliding together gently.

Stiles didn’t know that kissing Derek could get better, but it does. Kissing him slowly, like nothing is going to stop them, makes him shiver slightly and want to moan against Derek’s mouth. He grabs Derek’s face with his hand then, angling his face until they’re in the perfect position to make the kiss deeper, never losing its easy pace.

Soon, though, they have to stop, but Stiles doesn’t until he nips Derek’s bottom lip gently with his teeth and places one less close mouthed kiss on his lips. 

They retreat slowly, and still stay too close to each other, all over their personal space. They don’t break eye contact for a few moments, until Caitlin speaks, breaking the moment. “Wow. That was hot.”

They take a few steps away from each other, but don’t even have time to give any sort of response, because then there’s a voice coming from behind them saying, “Derek!”

They both turn around to see Braeden, wearing a flawless white dress with stilettos, lips tinted a bright pink. She definitely looks gorgeous, Stiles thinks unhappy.

She approaches them and stands in front of Derek, touching his arm and smiling. “When did you get here? I didn’t see you around.”

“An hour ago or so, but I was with Stiles in the living room,” Derek says, gesturing towards the room.

“You didn’t miss much, anyway, the party only just started,” she says grinning. “But some people are doing body shots in the kitchen, you should definitely come.”

“I can’t drink,” Derek replies, sounding sorry. “I’m driving tonight.”

“But that’s no problem,” Braeden says warmly, grabbing Derek by hand. “You can be the _body_ of the boyd shots. I want to drink some tequila, come on!”

And then she’s dragging Derek to the kitchen, who’s following her without even looking back at Stiles.

Stiles turns to Caitlin, and he mustn’t have the most pleasant expression on his face, because she comments, “You’re not dating but you totally like him, don’t you?”

Stiles widens his eyes and starts denying, “No! Of course not. He’s my best friend.”

She grins at that, not taking any of Stiles’ bullshit. “I’ve never kissed any of my best friends like that. And I also didn’t glare at their potential girlfriends or boyfriends.”

Stiles sighs, and when he notices she won’t believe in any of what he has to say, he gives up lying. “Yeah, okay, I do like him,” he concedes morosely.

“But don’t sound so sad!” she exclaims, tapping him on the shoulder. “He likes you too!”

“What?” Stiles frowns. “Of course he doesn’t, he’s in love with Braeden. He said so when we were playing truth or dare.”

Caitlin looks at him skeptically. “Did he say that with those exact words?”

“Well, no,” Stiles admits. “But he admitted he was in love with someone when we were playing the game and he chose truth.”

“And that someone, Stiles,” she says decisively, “is probably _you_.”

Stiles snorts at the absurdity of that sentence. “What makes you so sure of that? You barely know us.”

“I know because he kisses you with passion. You both kiss each other like you’re craving each other’s touch. You kiss like lovers kiss, and I can see that. I’ve had many hookups and kisses that meant nothing in my life, and I know a meaningful kiss when I see one.”

Stiles shakes his head. “We’ve kissed like that before, it’s nothing like that.”

“How many times you’ve kissed him again?” Caitlin asks with humor in her tone.

“Five,” Stiles admits with a small voice. 

“Five times?” She snorts. “And you still want to tell me he’s not into you?”

“It was not like that.” Stiles sighs. “The first time was still in summer vacation, and I proposed for us to be each other’s first kiss, just platonically. He accepted. We kissed. And I may have started to see him differently after that. I wanted to kiss, touch him all the time. And, you know, back then I thought I was completely straight, but then I realized I was definitely bisexuall, and well…”

“That’s good, that’s good,” Caitlin says, nodding. “It’s good that you accepted your identity. I’m bisexual too, and it took me some time to figure it out.” She smiles. “But that’s not important, how did the other kisses go? Tell me.”

So Stiles decides to tell her everything. They sit on the nearest chairs and Stiles tells her the story from the start, how he was crushing on Lydia and wanted to kiss a girl, and their first kiss happened. How he started pining for Derek and then Braeden appeared. And how he got absurdly jealous of her, especially because Derek had never had another friend, and not only that they were obviously leading to a romantic relationship, but also Braeden was taking Stiles and Derek’s bro time. He tells her how he suggested they practice kiss with the excuse that Derek wouldn’t want to suck on his first kiss with Braeden. He tells Caitlin everything, every last deep feeling he thought over the last weeks, over a month, and when he’s done he totally blames on the vodka he drank. 

“So you’re telling me that you always kissed him with the pretext of him, no, both of you getting better at kissing?” Caitlin asks when Stiles is done talking.

“Yeah,” Stiles affirms.

“And you explicitly said that you were both supposed to think of other girls while you were kissing?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, frowning and not understanding what conclusion she’s trying to draw from that.

“And he totally did take things a bit further by sucking on your neck that one time?” She raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah, but, like I said, he was drunk, and he was totally thinking about Braeden right then.”

“Stiles,” she says disapprovingly. “He _likes_ you. He might have been drunk, but you don’t simply forget who you’re kissing. He got carried away because he wants you, and he thought that doing any of that would scare you away.”

Stiles frowns. “But he texts Braeden all the time, they have lunch together, he wanted to come to this party.”

She purses her lips. “You both only have each other, of course he would want to have another friend. There’s nothing wrong with it. But didn’t you tell me that he also didn’t want to ask her out?” 

“It’s not like he didn’t want to ask her out,” Stiles counteracts. “He’s shy. And insecure. He just wanted to make sure that she was into him as much as he was into her.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Stiles,” she says. “And you’ll see yourself lose him. As much as he likes you, he won’t be waiting for you forever.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Stiles asks, slightly irritated. 

“Tell him how you feel!” she says as if it’s obvious. 

“But what if he doesn’t like me back and I’ll only make our friendship weird?”

“He likes you, Stiles, I’m sure of that,” she says convicted. “Go look for him now, take advantage of the fact that you’re drunk and will have the guts to do it, and tell him exactly how you feel.”

And, well, it’s not that bad of an idea, if Stiles stops to think about it. Derek only knows Braeden for, what, little more than a month and he’s supposedly already in love with her? Stiles doesn’t really think that Derek is one to fall in love so easily. Maybe, just maybe, Derek _is_ in love with him. He feels hopes blossom on his chest, and imagines himself telling Derek how he feels and Derek admitting he’s in love with him too, and he feels himself smile.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles concedes.

“Yes, good!” Caitlin exclaims, getting up and tugging Stiles by the arm. “So sit up and go looking for him now. You’ll have a lot to thank me when you finally end up together and kissing _for real_ this time.”

Stiles grins and sits up, looking around for Derek. “I’ll make sure to send you a fruit basket on monday, is that good enough for you?”

“Make it a chocolate basket and we’re even.” She grins. “Now go!” She pushes Stiles forward, and Stiles gets going.

He looks for Derek in the living room, in the kitchen and ends up finding him in the garden. Stiles is about to call his name when his heart stops as he takes a closer look at Derek and sees that not only he’s sitting very close to Braeden, their thighs touching, but he’s also _kissing_ her. He’s kissing her with his eyes closed, mouth open and hands all over her, on her neck and waist.

Stiles feels his stomach churn as he gets away from that scene as fast as possible, almost running inside the house. When he’s inside, he just stops in the middle of the living room and stares at the empty wall, feeling tears well in his eyes and the hope that filled his chest vanish and be replaced by anguish.

He feels anger too, anger at himself, for being stupid enough to believe that Derek liked him, that he wasn’t in love with Braeden but instead with him, and also misplaced anger at Derek, for kissing her, for not being in love with him. He knows the latter is stupid, and that that’s not Derek’s fault; Stiles is the one that shouldn’t have fallen in love in the first place, Derek is his _best friend_ , and it’s not his fault that he only sees Stiles platonically.

Stiles is outside the house without even thinking, wanting to get away from the crowd and the music. He decides to just go home, then, even if his house is a 45 minute walk from his place. He doesn’t care it’s far, he knows that he needs that walk to clear his head, to let his feelings grow inside him for them to eventually die out.

He walks, he walks for a long time, just letting tears go down his face with each angry step he takes, hands clenched into fists by his side. He arrives home at 1 am, his father long since asleep since he’s supposed to work tomorrow all day long. He climbs the stairs and mechanically gets ready to bed, brushing his teeth but not bothering with pajamas, just taking off his clothes and getting inside the covers only wearing his boxer briefs.

Before going to sleep, he sends a text to Derek saying that he headed home early and to enjoy the party. He turns the phone off for good measure, not wanting to answer any calls or read any texts.

That night he falls asleep with swollen eyes and a runny nose.

________________________________

“Stiles, Stiles. Wake up!” someone is saying above him.

Stiles is confused, because who would be waking him up so early on a Sunday? He has a vague memory of his father having to work until 4 pm today. Maybe he’s just dreaming.

“No,” he mumbles. “It’s too early.”

“Stiles, it’s 1 pm,” the voice says again, and this time Stiles’ eyes open immediately, recognizing who in fact is trying to wake him up.

By the foot of his bed, he sees Derek standing wearing one of his favorite sweaters. Stiles instantly asks himself for a second how did Derek get in, without Stiles opening the door for him. He then remembers the key that he made for Derek with the purpose of Derek being able to leave his house in the mornings when his father was working without waking him up. Still, it didn’t explain what Derek is doing here, he doesn’t recall agreeing to them meeting here in his house today to play video games or whatever else.

Stiles is not sure if he wants to talk to Derek right now. He still needs to come to terms with his broken heart and accept that now Derek is dating Braeden, and that he definitely needs to stop thinking about Derek in a romantic way.

He sits up in the bed, though, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Hey, Derek, what are you doing here?”

“Why did you leave yesterday?” Derek inquires, sounding a bit hurt. “I tried calling, but I kept getting voicemail.”

“My phone must have ran out of battery,” Stiles dismisses. “And I left because I had nothing better to do. You were making out with Braeden, and I wouldn’t just stay there on my own until you decided to leave.” Stiles tries his best not to sound bitter, but he knows it was a failed attempt.

Derek frowns. “I wasn’t making out with Braeden, why do you think that? And I thought you were hooking up with that Caitlin girl?” Derek says that more like a question than a statement.

“Well, you thought wrong,” Stiles says, not being able to contain his anger. “But that’s not important. I saw you kissing Braeden, why are you lying to me? And since you obviously didn’t need me anymore, I decided to go.”

“Stiles, why are you so angry?” Derek asks, noticeably perturbed.

“I’m not angry!” Stiles exclaims, disproving his statement. “You said you weren’t making out with her but you lied, because I visibly saw your lips touching hers and I could also tell there were tongues too.”

Derek sighs, and moves until he’s sitting on the bed right next to Stiles. He turns to Stiles, saying, “I did kiss her. But it was briefly, because I realized I didn’t want to because…” He pauses. “Because I’m gay, Stiles.”

Stiles stares, because he was _not_ expecting that. Derek was _gay_? Since when?

“What?” he asks dumbly, not fully knowing what to say.

“I’m sexually attracted to men,” Derek deadpans.

Stiles snorts. “I know, but. Why did you kiss her in the first place then? Why were you even acting like you _wanted_ to be with her since, well, she’s a girl?” Stiles asks confused, because that’s exactly what he is right now. Why would Derek even lead her on, be all buddy-buddy with her if he wasn’t even interested in being with her at all?

“Because I’d never been with anyone before. I mean, my conclusions of the fact that I’m gay were purely from observation. Then I kissed her and I realized that yeah, I’m 100% gay, no boobs for me.” He chuckles. “But also, I tried being with her because I’m trying to forget someone else.”

Stiles’ heart skips a beat at that, because _could it possibly be…?_

“Someone else?” he asks, small and hopeful.

“Yeah,” Derek nods. “I’m in love with this guy, but he’s in love with another girl.”

And that’s the second time his hopes get shattered in less than 24 hours.

“That’s rough,” he says sympathetically, being more reasonable about his feelings since at least now Derek isn’t bound to date anyone. That makes him feel like a bad friend, because he’s supposed to want Derek to be happy, isn’t he? But his heart is thankful that even though Derek is in love, it’s with someone he can’t have.

“Is it that guy you met in Hawaii, with the blond hair and stunning smile?” Stiles asks, wanting to know who’s lucky enough to get Derek’s attention.

“What, Mike? No!” Derek scowls. 

“Well, you did say he was very nice and he does comment on every Facebook post of yours,” Stiles remarks. 

“We’re just friends,” Derek dismisses.

“So is it someone from the gaming forums you access?” Stiles tries to dig out.

“I doubt I would find someone openly gay there.”

“Are you using _Grindr_?”

“Stiles!” Derek shoves him with his shoulder.

“What? I already covered all the options, I don’t know who else it could possibly be.”

“Well, um,” Derek says awkwardly. “You forgot one person. And it’s…” He pauses and then admits quietly, looking at his hands, “Stiles, I’m in love with you.”

Stiles just stares. Stares and stares, speechless and heart beating like crazy. He doesn’t know fully well what to say, because he’s not sure if he believes what he just heard. Is Derek actually in love with him? He wants to cry from joy because he never thought that was even possible, even though his reaction at the moment is just blankly stare at Derek’s face in amazement.

Derek interprets the silence negatively, though, because he’s ushering to say, looking at Stiles worriedly, “I know you don’t feel the same way, but that’s totally fine. I just hope we can still be friends and that my feelings won’t get between our friendship. I just really needed to tell you that and--”

“I’m not in love with someone else,” Stiles cuts in.

“What?” Derek asks frowning. 

“You said I was in love with someone else, but I’m not.”

“But I thought you were in love with Lydia? With your 10 year plan to woo her?”

Derek looks visibly confused and Stiles just wants to kiss the hell out of him.

“I’ve never been in love with Lydia. Had a crush on her? Yes. An obsession? Yes. But if you were to ask me, I’d tell you that the first and only person I’ve ever been in love with in my life is you.”

Derek searches Stiles’ face for a reaction then, and Stiles gives him a small, private smile. That makes Derek’s whole face light up: a beautiful grin spread across his lips, showing his perfect teeth, eyes glowing and the corners of his eyes partly wrinkled into delicate smile lines.

“Seriously?” Derek asks, as if he can’t believe what Stiles tells him.

“Seriously,” Stiles affirms, nodding and widening his smile.

“But I thought you liked girls, petite girls, with lips full of lipstick, soft boobs and long hair.”

“I do,” Stiles says. “But I realized I also liked boys with stupid stubble and cute bunny teeth after I kissed you. Which,” he adds, “is exactly what I think we should be doing right now.”

Derek doesn’t need to be asked twice, because he’s already leaning in still smiling like crazy and, for the first time, initiating the kiss.

They kiss desperately, like they don’t have all day, all the rest of their lives to kiss. Stiles moans against Derek’s mouth, not having to hold back any noises for the first time they started kissing. In no time Derek is pushing Stiles down the bed and climbing on top of him. He roams his hands all over Stiles’ naked torso, and Stiles congratulates himself on his idea of not wearing pajamas that night.

Derek doesn’t waste time in moving his mouth to Stiles’ neck, trailing kisses on his skin until he reaches it. He licks the pale skin once, and proceeds in sucking a mark on it. Stiles moans with it, especially after Derek is sure that Stiles will be sporting a very large bruise later and bites the patch of skin to make things even better. He doesn’t stop there though, he sucks wetly on Stiles’ earlobe and moves to the other side of his neck to suck a bruise there too, nipping at the skin after.

Stiles is already hard in his underwear, and when Derek’s hand decides to move from his waist to his nipples, getting Stiles’ nub between its fingers and pinching them slightly, Stiles can’t help but arch his back and let out a loud mewl. 

Stiles feels Derek smile against his neck, commenting, “I was hoping you’d have sensitive nipples.”

“Oh, yeah?” Stiles breathes. “You think about them often?”

“Mhmm,” Derek hums. “You know how hard is it for me to concentrate in what you’re talking when I can see your nipples through your shirt?” He pinches the nipple again, making Stiles thrust his hips upward. “I couldn’t stop thinking about getting my hands, my mouth on them. Nibbling, sucking on them until you were coming in your pants.”

“Fuck,” Stiles moans. 

And Derek does exactly what he said: he gives one last bite on Stiles’ neck and moves his mouth until it’s touching Stiles’ right nipple, the one that hasn’t been touched yet. He swirls his tongue around the nub and then gets it between his teeth, biting on it gently, at the same time that his hand is working on Stiles’ other nipple. 

Stiles curses loud, feeling himself leak pre-come in his underwear. He tries bucking his hips up, wanting to create some sort of friction, _anything_ because he thinks that if either he or Derek don’t touch his dick already he’s going to die. 

Derek doesn’t stop working on his nipples though, he bites on one nipple again, harder this time, and instead of letting it go completely, he maintains his hold on it and lifts his head, dragging the nub along with him until it escapes from between his teeth. It hurts, Stiles admits, but Stiles never knew how _good_ that kind of hurting could be. 

“Derek, Derek,” Stiles pants. “If you don’t get your hands on my dick I think I’ll combust.”

Derek chuckles softly against his skin, but stops playing with Stiles’ nipples and sits upright on the bed.

“Like this?” he asks smirking as he cups Stiles’ bulge, squeezing it slightly. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, closing his eyes briefly in pleasure. “But I also think you should definitely take off your clothes. It’s not fair I’m the only one almost naked here.”

Derek doesn’t need any more invitations, because next thing Stiles knows Derek is discarding all his clothes, even his underwear. Stiles sees Derek’s cock then, all the way hard and head colored an angry red. He curses again, and he thinks that he really needs to get his mouth on Derek, make him moan like he did to Stiles, suck a bruise on his inner thigh that will be their secret.

Derek slides Stiles out of his underwear, too, then they’re both naked, Derek on top of him. Their dicks touch and Stiles swears he can see stars, especially after Derek wraps his hand around both their lengths and starts stroking them together.

“Do you have lube?” Derek asks, cheeks flushed. 

“Top drawer, “ Stiles replies. “Quick, please.”

The seconds that Derek stretches to get the lube and lets go of their cocks leave Stiles whimpering on the bed at the loss of the contact. But then quickly Derek’s hand is back on them again, now with the added sensation of the lube. Their cocks get slicked with it, now sliding one against the other in a slippery motion.

Stiles lets out needy noises from his throat as he starts thrusting against Derek’s hand, that is moving up and down their lengths, palm of his hand sometimes swirling on the head of their dicks, that motion causing Stiles to swear out loud. The feeling of Derek’s skin against his is addicting; he never wants Derek to stop touching him, wants to feel Derek’s cock touching his until he gets tired of it, have his hands soothing him on his hips.

Derek’s hand moves to Stiles’ ass, to bring Stiles closer to him, but then his fingers brush against Stiles’ hole and that has him opening his eyes instantly, cursing loudly and pressing his ass further against those fingers.

“Derek,” Stiles says hoarsely. “You should finger me.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks with a smirk on his lips, finding Stiles’ hole and making pressure with two fingers against it. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Stiles croaks. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fingered myself imagining it was your fingers in my ass.”

Derek’s smirk widens, and he leans in until his mouth is touching Stiles’ ear. “And you have no idea how many times I thought about spreading you open, fingering you until you were begging to be filled by my cock.” Stiles moans at that, and he never imagined Derek would be so inclined to talk dirty. “But if you really want that, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”

And _fuck_ , isn’t Derek really good at dirty talk?

“Please,” Stiles begs, without hesitating. “Please, finger me, do whatever you want to do with me.”

Derek licks Stiles’ ear, causing Stiles to shudder, and says lowly, “Since you asked so nicely…”

And god, Stiles never knew that Derek could be so cocky, and that he would find that so hot. Derek retreats from Stiles’ ear and grabs the lube, pouring a generous quantity on his fingers. Slowly, Stiles feels Derek pressing a slick digit against his entrance. He circles the rim teasingly, causing Stiles to hitch his breath, and just adds the least bit of pressure until the tip of his finger is inside him. Stiles feels the familiar stretch as Derek’s finger slides into him, until Stiles’ rim is touching his knuckles. Stiles hears himself groan as Derek’s finger retreats just to slide inside again, building up a pace.

Stiles thought that having Derek’s fingers inside him wouldn’t be that different from when he masturbates fingering himself, but he’s sorely wrong--it’s so much better, he doesn’t even have words for it. Especially when Derek lowers his body until his mouth is wrapping around Stiles’ nipple, biting and sucking on it as his fingers move inside Stiles.

Soon after he adds a second finger, his fingertips brush against Stiles prostate, which causes Stiles to convulse on the bed, moaning loudly and toes curling against the sheets. The push keeps going, nipples being worked on, and it all drives Stiles insane, as he wants more and doesn’t even know of _what_.

The third finger causes him to feel a bit more of a stretch, since he’s never had that many fingers inside him before. But he loves it, and realizes that not even that many fingers are enough to satiate him.

“Derek, Derek,” Stiles breathes. “This isn’t enough, I need-- I need you to fuck me.”

Derek stops moving, then, and raises his head until his eyes are looking right at Stiles. He looks at Stiles with hunger, but also like he’s trying to hold back. 

“You sure?” he asks serious.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Stiles begs. “I mean, if you want to too, but _god_ , Derek, I can’t count how many times I’ve thought about this. It’s okay if you don’t, but if you do, please, just fuck me.”

Derek smiles softly at that, and dives in for a hungry kiss. 

“Of course I want to, Stiles, you have no idea how much,” Derek says a little breathless. He drags his hand down Stiles’ body until it reaches his crotch, squeezing his dick lightly and starting to stroke it slowly. Stiles whimpers at that, closing his eyes and listening Derek’s next words as Derek’s breath reaches his face. “There isn’t a single thing that I want more than to fuck you open, fill you with my cock and hear you moan my name as I’m ripping you apart.”

Stiles moans Derek’s name then, just like Derek said he fantasized about, thrusting his hips into Derek’s hand. Derek’s hand stops though, and Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek thoroughly coating his cock with lube.

When Derek aligns the tip of his cock to Stiles’ entrance, Stiles feels a rush of anticipation flood his body, because that’s it, that’s Stiles’ masturbatory fantasies from the last couple of months _finally happening_. And Stiles didn’t think that the reality would be better than his fantasies, but god, it is. It’s so much better, Stiles thinks as Derek presses slowly inside him, feeding Stiles every inch of his cock. And even though the expected pain appears, it’s nothing compared to the feel of Derek’s dick sliding inside him, stretching him open and filling him good.

When Derek is all the way inside him, filling him to the brink, Stiles lets out a quiet moan. Derek waits a few moments before moving, letting Stiles get accustomed to the fullness, and only then he starts moving. The first thrusts are achingly slow, Derek sometimes only pulling halfway before sliding into him again, but they still leave Stiles panting and whimpering at the sensation. However, it’s when Derek’s pace starts to pick up that Stiles becomes a sobbing mess.

The first time Derek hits Stiles prostate, sparks shoot all over Stiles body, and he groans, almost unintelligible, “Fuck, Derek, _god_.”

Derek slams into Stiles’ body with all he has, the noise of flesh hitting flesh filling the room along with Stiles’ pants and moans. Derek’s mouth is hanging open in an O and his cheeks are flustered, breath coming out ragged, but he’s still barely making any noise. Stiles decides to change that, though, by grabbing a handful of Derek’s hair and pulling, causing Derek’s head to bend backwards and, finally, eliciting a soft moan from Derek’s mouth.

That makes Derek increase his pace, which was already fast, but now it’s almost violent. Stiles never thought about rough sex all that much, but now that he’s having it, he can’t possibly think of something better than it. And to make things even more pleasurable, Derek lowers his body, without decreasing his pace, until he’s breathing on Stiles’ neck and then biting the tender, pale skin hard.

Stiles mewls at that, bringing his hands to Derek’s back and digging his nails in the tanned skin. At Derek’s positive response, a loud moaned _Fuck_ against his neck, Stiles drags his nails across Derek’s back, causing the thrusts to become more erratic, but somehow each one with more power.

Soon, Stiles can feel his orgasm building, balls tightening and breath becoming heavy. It takes a few more thrusts, Derek hitting his prostate once, twice, and then Stiles is coming, shouting Derek’s name in his ear and come spilling all over his stomach.

Derek doesn’t stop pistoning his body in and out of Stiles, not stopping his pace until he bites down hard on Stiles’ shoulder, filling Stiles up with his come. He gives a few more thrusts, riding his orgasm off him, and then he sags boneless on top of Stiles, breathing rough against his skin. They lie there for a few moments, Derek still inside Stiles, just enjoying the afterglow and waiting until their breaths even out. Eventually, though, they have to move, but only to get more comfortable in the bed, both lying next to each other.

Stiles cuddles closer, putting his arm around Derek’s waist and burying his face on the crook of his neck. Derek sighs happily at that, and lifts his hand until its fingers are carding through Stiles’ hair, gently caressing it. 

Stiles doesn’t think he could get any happier than he is right now, a warm feeling spread across his chest. He places a gentle kiss against Derek’s skin and mutters, “I love you.” 

“I know,” comes Derek’s answer.

“Hey!” Stiles shoves him playfully, looking up and seeing that Derek is displaying a smirk. “Don’t Han Solo me!”

Derek chuckles softly, but leans in to kiss Stiles gently, just adding the right amount of tongue not to turn the kiss too dirty. 

“I love you too,” he says softly, giving Stiles a fond smile.

Stiles thinks there couldn’t be a more perfect moment to hear Derek utter those four words for the first time than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com) and any comment is thoroughly appreciated. :)


End file.
